


On The Run

by dasakuryo



Series: Recounting Old Memories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune watches over his pack as they rest, after escaping the group of hunters that are after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

The downpour had lulled all his companions to sleep, but Takeo remained awake. Awake and vigilant, sitting on the worn wooden floor with a knee bent upwards, katana resting on top of it and fingers tapping the handle to the rhythm of the rain drops.

He swirled his bushy tail a little bit tighter around his neck. His breath, which would have turned into greyish twirls of steam, got lost into the white fur. A few meters to his left, Haruko huddled herself, tangling the blanket in the process. The dying embers of the fire were giving away they last remnants of heat, as they turned blacker and blacker. He could hear the distant sound of a leak, somewhere inside the cottage, over the drumming noise of the constant raining. He could taste the awfully sweet flavor of rotten wood at the front of his tongue. A thunder roared outside, and soon the peaceful heavy rain turned into a heavy thunderstorm.

Nobody awoke at the sudden rumbling sounds, neither at the consequential distant tremors. 

Takeo's fingers halted. He scrunched up his nose. He'd never disliked thunderstorms, let alone raining, but he was overly fond of them when he was the one to bring them about— or when there wasn't a bunch of hunters on their tales. 

Considering rumor had it they were dangerous, not only because of their unique and alien weaponry but because they also had the support of a small group of priests, Takeo would rather elude them altogether before coming up with a devastating plan of attack, apart from not wanting these hunters to catch them by surprise.  
So all things considering, rain had turned into a double edged sword.

He tensed when he sensed movement about, and his hand gripped the handle of the sword. He turned around in one swift movement, blade halfway out the sheath— and then he dropped back to the floor with an irked sigh. Faithful to her nature, it was only natural that he hadn't acknowledged her approaching before. She was as silent and furtive as always.

"Sake?" Chiharu's voice was soft, almost a hum, but nonetheless bordering on a giggle. 

For an answer, Takeo resumed his previous alert sitting position on the floor. Chiharu's smile widened. 

The night went by without much change; with Takeo tapping his fingers atop the sword ito, and Chiharu casually opening and closing her fan intermittently with a swift, gracious flourish of her hand.  
Katsuyo would wake up to the morning sun, to find both of them drifted to sleep, Chiharu resting her head on Takeo's shoulder —who, by the arrangement of his tail around the other kitsune, was definitely awake when Chiharu dozed off. 

The fire kitsune got up in the noisiest fashion she could come up with. Haruko groaned and pulled the blanket over her head to block the brightness of the sun she'd been introduced to, Shigetada groaned before squinting in Katsuyo's direction and closing his eyes. Takeo and Chiharu, however, came to their senses with a sudden jolt.  


Katsuyo bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh.


End file.
